


Ashes

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty takes John home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3463881202/sherlock-john-moriarty).

John’s breath trembles when Moriarty presses his mouth against the hollow of his neck. Fear makes his pulse race, even if his face is carefully impassive, always the soldier: he can’t hide his body’s physical reactions, even if he controls the emotional ones.

Yet John turns into Moriarty’s kiss when it’s offered, with a groan of contentment as Moriarty pushes him against the back of his seat. He slides into John’s lap, long-limbed and elegant, deciding not to care for the havoc this will cause his suit. For once, it will be worth it.

Beneath him, John is solid and so warm; Sherlock’s brave dog, snatched from his kennel. Now he’s here for Moriarty to play with, just for now, and he’s going to make the most of the opportunity. His fingers scrape along John’s scalp as they push through his hair. He’s going to mark him everywhere, even right beneath the skin. He’s going to rip him to pieces, kissing him like it’s an act of war. For Sherlock, for John, he’s going to burn him to ash.


End file.
